This Is What Makes Me Special
by xWishUponAStarx
Summary: After a breakup with Riley, Alex blames her powers and doesn't want them anymore. What happens when her wish was granted and she wakes up in another family? Nobody remembers her as Alex Russo, but Zena Lancolt! What if she meets the Russos again? Jalex!
1. Wish Granted

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Alex! You know you aren't allowed to go out this late!" Justin called, blowing on his 'authority whistle'.

Alex spun around, "God, Justin. You need to let off a little. I mean, who _doesn't_ go out this late when we're at this age?" then she let out a little laugh and added, "Except you of course, but you don't act your age, so you're not counted."

Justin gave a I'm-not-convinced look and replied with the strictest voice he had (which really wasn't strict at all), "Look, Mum and Dad aren't around, which makes me, the **oldest **the one with all the authority. And oh look, I don't allow you to go out at this time, so there."

Alex eyed Justin with the queerest look and said, "Yeah, but I don't exactly agree with the 'I'm-the-one-with-the-authority-now' thing but the oldest? Yeah, you act _real _old." Then she changed her voice to one with a pleading yet teasing tone, "Come _on_, Justin! Let loose! I'm just going out shopping with Harper! There's nothing wrong about that!"

Justin looked at her, and then said in a light but quite strict tone, "I'm offended. But you know what? I'm gonna prove to you that I have the authority, and you will listen to me. So," Justin cleared his throat and announced in a deep and weird voice which caused Max to wake from his sleep on the couch, "ALEX! I hereby let you go out! You will listen to me now, and I have proven my authority!"

Alex eyed him weirdly and said, "Right, Justin. Nice. Okay! I'm going out then! You've_ really _proven your authority!"

And with that, Alex closed the door behind her.

After she'd left, Justin smirked, "See? I _do _have the authority!"

Max looked at him, eyed him suspiciously and said, "You _do _know that you've just allowed her out… right?"

Justin stood there for a moment, his eyes widening and suddenly he went, the exact same way his father would've, "P-tt- P-tt -HAH! ALEX!!!!" And dashed out of the door.

Max just grinned and said, "The best comedy movie is right here."

XxXx

"Where is he? He promised to be here…" Alex shivered in the cold winter.

"Hey Alex," A sexy voice said from behind.

Alex turned around and smiled. "Riley! You're here! Late! And I _really_ didn't mind your being 3 minutes 37 seconds late!" She said sarcastically. Of course she minded! She didn't like him being late. Even if only 3 minutes.

Riley grinned awkwardly, "_Right…_" Then clapped his hands together and said lightly, "Anyway, we really need to talk."

"Oh Riley, you sound _so _hot when you're joking. You sound as if you want to break up with me!" then Alex added in a low voice, "You don't, right? Because if I did something wrong, you have to tell me. I can change!"

Riley sighed then said, "But I do want to break up with you. And the thing is, it's not you, it's me. I like someone else."

Alex was dumbfounded. Riley was breaking up with her? Riley, which was her boyfriend for 6 months exclusively, was actually breaking up with her?

"Riley! You can't do this!" Alex said, on the verge of tears.

"Wait, you know what? It _is_ you. You're too teary. Too clingy. And being around you makes me feel weird. Like the time where you were my 'lucky star' and it was true, but when I started dating you it stopped, and when there was that 'Great Mannequini' where he disappeared in the water and never came back? I mean, what's up with _that_? You know what Alex? I'm outta here."

"Riley!" Alex cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. I've had enough of the waterworks." Riley said with his hands up in surrender and he backed away into the shadows, leaving Alex crying on the spot.

Suddenly, Alex looked at her hands which were covering her face and scowled.

"It's YOU!" She shouted at them, "You caused Riley to break up with me! You! I don't want you anymore! All you do is cause me trouble! I don't want you! I DON'T WANT MAGIC POWERS ANYMORE!"

_Is that so? Do you really not want magic powers anymore, Alex? Do you really think it causes you trouble?_

Alex looked up to the night sky, trying to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"Who…who are you?" She stuttered, trying to keep her composure.

_It does not matter who am I or what am I. What does matter is whether you meant what you said. If you are to give up your powers, there will be consequences…_

"I don't care! Take them away! I don't want them!" Alex shouted.

_If you say so, Alex. Do not regret…_

And with a flash of light, Alex blacked out.

* * *

**[A/N: MEAN RILEY!!! HE actually broke up with our Alex!! But that's not the point. ALEX DOESN'T WANT HER POWERS ANYMORE!!! O.O!!!! What will happen? What are the consequences? =X]**

**Please Review!!!! Thx!!!!**


	2. New Surroundings

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Ringg…_

"Ugh…" Alex groaned, reaching her hand out to turn off her alarm clock.

Her eyes half-opened in her attempt to wake up and she managed to catch a glimpse of a shadow pulling open the curtains to her bedroom window.

"Mum…Lemme sleep… Just awhile more… It's Sunday isn't it?" Alex groaned.

"No honey, you have to wake up! You do know what day is it, right? We are going to church!" An unfamiliar cheery voice chirped in response.

Upon hearing that voice, Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Church?! Since when were we Chri-"Alex stopped dead in her words when she found who she was talking to – A complete stranger.

It was a blonde woman with golden locks coming down her shoulders and a pink, nicely pleated jacket hanging neatly around her shoulders. She had on a white flowing skirt and another light pink shirt. Her face was excessively powdered and her lips were a bloody red. Her pale blue eyes narrowed at Alex's response and her fake looking high cheek bones sagged down when she frowned. She looked like a perfectionist. Just what Alex disliked.

"Who Are You?! What are you doing in my room?! Who let you in? Are you one of Mum's friends?" Alex shrieked.

"What in the world are you talking about, Zena honey? I _am_ your 'Mum'." The woman said, adding in a tone of disgust at the word 'Mum'.

Alex looked at her, laughed and said, "Oh, I know who you are, you're one of Justin's older friends isn't it? He's trying to get back at me for tricking him into letting me go out yesterday night, right?" Then Alex called, "Justin! You can come out now! It isn't working!"

The woman just looked at her as if she'd just grown an extra horn out of her forehead.

"Zena honey! Whatever are you talking about! I want you out of your bed and into your church clothes this instant! No more nonsense!" And with that, the woman marched out of the room with her head held high and muttering some Spanish words which Alex swore she had heard her Spanish teacher use to scold them before.

Alex looked around and her eyes widened.

"This… What _is _this? This…This isn't my room…" She muttered. The walls were filled with pink and white floral designs and she was sitting on a Princess-y type of bed with the four porches and the light lace-type of cloth hanging around it. The cupboards and the drawers were white and polished clean and her phone – Ugh. It was furry pink and it was the turn-and-dial type of phones! She looked to her right and spotted and dressing table, in which the mirror was a glittery pink. But that wasn't what shocked her, it was her reflection. No, she didn't change looks, but her hair was done in brown locks flowing down her shoulders just like that weird woman and she was wearing a night gown – the pink, lacey, frilly flowing night gowns which she really(really!) hated.

What was going on?!

Alex stared at herself in the mirror for awhile more, then the disembodied voice, the one from last night, came back.

_Alex Russo… Why are you so shocked? You, no, I have given you what you wanted. You asked for no more magic powers, and I've given it to you. Why are you not happy?_

Alex's eyes widened.

"I…I did ask for that, but… but who was that woman? Why am I in this place? Why did she say she was my mum? And…and why did she call me _Zena_?" Alex cried.

_These are the consequences to your request. With no magic powers, you must be in another family…a MORTAL family. You are now their daughter, Zena Lancolt. That woman you speak of, she's your mother. You will live your life like this, because you asked for no magic powers. I can let you see the Russo family again, but you will never EVER be able to be one of them. You will be going to the same school as them…_

"No! I don't want that! I…I didn't know what I was saying yesterday! I want my powers back! I want my life back!"

_Well, there is way…_

"Well! What is – "Alex asked, but was interrupted when a man walked in through the door.

"Zena honey, I think you shouldn't come with us to church today…" He said gravely, looking around the room for the source of whatever Alex was talking to.

The man had neatly combed brown hair, the same color as Alex's, and had a regular English man face. He also had a nicely pleated jacket around his broad shoulders, except that it was blue. He had a blue polo shirt which was tucked into beige pleated pants with a black belt. He, too, looked like a perfectionist.

"O-Okay…" Alex stuttered, not knowing what to do with the sudden knowledge of her current situation.

"Zena, you know we don't like stuttering, we may have just come to Waverly Place and maybe you may not be used to it here, but it doesn't give you permission to show less confidence. Remember what we always say! Head up, chest out, small steps for girls, big strides for boys, talk with confidence, no stuttering!" And with that, the man walked out, leaving Alex, mouth wide-open, in shock at the peppiness such a broad shouldered man could have.

"Oh, boy…"She managed to say.

When she finally managed to snap out of it, Alex looked around the room and said, "So tell me! What is the way to go back?"

But the voice was long gone.

* * *

**[A/N: Hehe…I enjoyed making her so called new parents look so stupid. XD but anyway, there is a way to change back right? What is it? O.o Stay tuned to find out! Hehe...and she's new in Waverly Place! :O …=)]**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Lipglossmad95 – Yeah, how could he! But it **_**is**_** a Jalex! Not a Ralex! But who wouldn't love our Alex? =) Anyway, Thanks for the compliment!**

**Asherah4u – Thanks! I have updated! I will update whenever possible!**


	3. New People, Familiar Faces

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"This is crazy Tracy! I did not complain when you made me wear this hair band, I let you make me wear this STUPID lipstick and now you want me to wear that…_thing_?" Alex shouted.

"Zena dear, it's your first day of school! It's a big day for you, I understand that. But you've never rejected pink! And you loved that silver hair band, and it has that purple ribbon on it, so I'm fine. And that lipstick, it looks so nice on you! Its shiny pale pink, isn't that sweet? And this dress is absolutely lovely! Don't you think?" The blonde woman explained, then added, "And I told you to call me 'Mother', not 'Mum', 'Mom', 'Mummy', 'Mommy' and NEVER Tracy. I am your mother; you do NOT call me by name."

"It's NOT "lovely"! And I never liked girlish pink! Hot pink is fine! I told you I'm wearing this violet long-sleeved shirt with this black sleeveless vest and this black skirt with the silver chain hanging from it then matching them with my black high tops which I bought yesterday!" Alex retorted.

During the last three days, life in the Lancolt family was torture for Alex. They believed in light pink for girls, light blue for boys and very lacy, very feminine dresses or skirts and nice pleated sweaters for girls. This disgusted Alex a lot. What _century _were they living in? Alex had quarreled a lot with Tracy, her so-called 'mother', and suddenly she missed her real mum, Theresa, a lot. Her so-called 'father', Albert, was a real pain, being a straight masochist and she missed her real dad, Jerry, and his funny habits so much. She hated the way the voice never came back, the way they tried to force their ways on her and seemed to hate everything she liked, from music to clothes, even places to hangout! And seeing that her wardrobe was filled with what Alex described as 'Clothes bought from the Drags-From-Hell Shop', Alex had gone out yesterday, (much to her so-called mother's protests)bought a whole new wardrobe and threw out all the other clothes. She'd thought that it'll be the last she'd see of them again. Apparently, her mum had taken them back and washed them clean.

"Fine, suit yourself young lady. But when you're marked down as 'rebel' by your principal based on first impression, you better not come crying to me for the dress. This is your first day of school, you know." Tracy huffed and marched down the stairs, muttering '_Jesus Christo'_.

Alex laughed a little and said to herself, "I won't."

XxXx

_At school…_

"What a fat principal!" Alex groaned after her meeting with the principal, "Naggy too."

"Hahahahaha! That is _so _funny! Hi, I'm Harper. You must be new here." A plump girl in a green watermelon design shirt and a bright yellow pair of pants topped with a bright red hair band with a watermelon on top said with much friendliness as she stretched out her hand.

"Harper! I Mis – I mean, hi. I'm Ale – Erm, Zena Lancolt. But call me Alex." Alex replied with glee. It was Harper! Her Best Friend! And it looked like they were gonna be best friends again!

"Why? Zena sounds nothing like Alex. In fact, one starts with the first letter of the alphabet and the other starts with the last. It's like, totally opposite!" Harper asked, her cheery aura glowing around her, "Oh, I get it. You're the type that doesn't like your name and is going against it right? Cool!"

Alex eyed Harper weirdly, "Yyyyeah. Alright, I'll take that."

Suddenly, Harper's eyes widened when she looked over Alex's shoulder.

"Z-Alex! Tell me, how do I look?!" She asked frantically.

Alex looked at her and said cautiously, "Honestly? Or…"

"I knew it! I should've worn the Muffin themed suit! Ugh! Zenex, I mean, Alna, or whatever, I gotta go! I can't stay here! I'll see ya later!" Harper interrupted hurriedly and sped off.

"Wh – Harper!" Alex called, but Harper was already gone. So Alex turned around sighing, and crashed straight into a strong, hard chest.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she looked up and suddenly was filled with awkwardness.

It was Justin.

Well, at least the reason why Harper ran away in a hurry was clear already.

"Nah, it's okay. Hey, I saw you walk out of the principal's office and I don't recognize you. And hardly anyone ever talks to Harper anyway, so you must be new." Justin said with a friendly tone as if they'd been friends for years.

It was kinda like that anyway, though he shouldn't be able to remember.

"Hey, Harper's really nice. And yes, I'm new. And I know you, you're the nerd in this school, the one with all the medals hung up on the wall and the one vying for every single high position in the student council in this school." Alex said. Ha. That'll leave a good impression.

Justin eyed her curiously and went, "What are you talking about? I'm the school's Prom King, the leader of the Baseball team, a straight A student though but I DON'T vie for every single high position in the student council. I'm not Riley over there."

Alex didn't believe a word he said but turned to where he pointed to anyway, and saw a curly haired guy with a tucked in checkered shirt and pleated pants, hanging out with a lot more people that looked like him. He looked familiar. He looked like… like… Riley!

Alex turned back and had the very first look at Justin's clothes, which shocked her a lot, given that he was wearing a stylish black hoodie and a grey shirt inside, with black denim pants, two silver chains and…this shocked Alex the most…BROWN HIGH TOPS!!!

"Oh my god! High tops! My Fav!" Alex squealed in surprise.

Justin was taken aback awhile and looked down at his shoes den smiled and said, "Really? I thought I was the only one who liked high tops. My friends all say its gay."

Justin blushed, which made Alex giggle uncontrollably.

"No, it's not. I love it. And I love hoodies too." Alex smiled, then suddenly realized that she was enjoying talking to her actual brother and it wasn't because of a prank!

Hastily, she said, "Oh my god, Justin. You're so cool, it's…weird."

Justin looked confused. "Really? It's weird, What's so weird about me?"

Before Alex could reply, the school bell rang.

"Oh, I gotta go. Hey, what's your number? I'll call you." Justin said hurriedly.

"I'll write it down. Erm, wait… okay, here." Alex said and quickly gave him her number.

Justin smiled, lifted up the paper in a silent promise and ran off to his next class.

Alex was confused. She, Justin's smart and cunning younger sister who always tricked him, had actually enjoyed talking to him!

What was going on?

* * *

**[A/N: JUSTIN HAS FINALLY COME ON THE SCENE!!!! WHEETS!!! =) And I made him so cool! Yay! Actually, what happened to him, and Riley for that matter, will be explained later. Hehe… SO MUCH CHEMISTRY!!!]**

**Review Please!!!!**

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**FanficFemale – She has met one of her family! Justin! And the disembodied voice? Hehe…watch on! Thanks and I have updated! =)**


	4. Justin, I Know Your Secret

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alex was deep in her thoughts. One more period before school ends and she was still thinking about the way she actually enjoyed talking to Justin. She closed her locker door, sighing.

"Why the long face, Zee?" A voice asked the minute she sighed.

Alex didn't reply.

"Erm, Zee? Zena?" The voice said, waving a hand in front of her.

Alex suddenly awoke from her thoughts and followed the hand to a handsome face that grinned at her. Not the mocking type of grin, the teasing and really really hot type of grin.

It was Justin. Again.

"Oh. Hey, Justin. Erm, what did you just call me?" Alex asked, feeling really awkward.

Justin smiled. Way cute. "Zee. You don't like it?"

Alex frowned. "No, I mean yes. Just call me Alex. It suits me better. All my other friends call me that."

Justin eyed her for awhile but smiled (revealing shiny white teeth), and said, "Fine. It does suit you. I never liked the name Zena, it sounds alien. Like futuristic? No offence."

Alex giggled. He was funny. And not in the easily-fooled way. "None taken. Hey, erm, Justin, do you ha – "Alex was halfway through her sentence when a familiar skimpily dressed blonde walked towards Justin and locked her arms around him. Ugh. GiGi.

"Justin! Honey! Where were you all day? I was looking for you! Could you come by my place for dinner tonight? My parents are _dying_ to meet you!" She said in her usual ho-ish way.

Justin made a 'not-you-again' face and turned away, struggling to break free from GiGi's strong grip.

"Justin? Answer me, honey! We _are_ dating!" GiGi said, emphasizing the last sentence while looking at Alex with a 'get-lost-bitch' face.

"Look, _Gertrude_, we're NOT dating. It's just all in your head. Okay? Now let go of me. Geez." Justin said, the expression on his face was one of annoyance.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Justin!" GiGi stared at Alex, then asked, or more of ordered, "Hey, erm, newbie, get lost, will ya?"

Alex smiled, "No, I think I like the scenery here just fine, _Gertrude_."

Alex laughed. Gertrude. To think even Justin knew that.

GiGi stared at Alex. "Do you _know_ who I am? I am – "

"A hoe which is a Justin's Girlfriend wannabe?" Alex suggested, "Oh wait, no. A desperate ho-ish BITCH that can NEVER be Justin's Girlfriend."

GiGi glared at Alex, her eyes bulging out so much it looked like they were about to pop out.

"Hey, didn't your mum ever teach you not to stare? Your eyes may just drop out anytime." Alex said smoothly. But GiGi's next reaction was one that Alex never expected. I mean, she knew GiGi was stupid and all, but this was too into that.

GiGi covered her eyes. "OhMyGod! Really?! Oh no! I've gotta go to the nurses office! Get outta my way!"

And with that, GiGi pushed past Alex and tried to find her way to the nurses office, her eyes still covered.

"Oh. My. God. I know GiGi's stupid, but I didn't know she was _that_ stupid!" Alex laughed.

"How did you know GiGi?" Justin asked from behind.

Alex stopped in her words. Shucks. How was she going to explain that?

"Erm, well, people have warned me?" She tested.

Justin shrugged and said, "Sounds reasonable enough."

Alex laughed, "And if it weren't reasonable? You'd say I got some sort of 'Magic Powers' or something?"

Well, he wouldn't know anyway, so she might as well joke about it. Like an inside joke.

Justin suddenly looked flustered, "Magic Powers? Pfft. You've…You've got to be kidding me! There ain't any Magic Powers here! Magic Powers? Me? No way. Nope, nothing, me and Magic just don't go together. I'm not a wizard. Really! I'm not!"

So, Justin still is bad at keeping secrets. She smiled inwardly.

"Chillax, it was just a joke." She laughed.

Justin didn't laugh though, "Don't joke about such stuffs next time. I…I'm really sensitive."

Alex nodded. This was awkward.

Justin looked at her, then sighed.

"Sorry, okay. I didn't mean it that way, I mean… Erm, Zee, I mean, Alex, you…you really shouldn't get too friendly with me. I'm not what you think I am."

Alex looked up at him. Was he trying to protect her from finding out about his magic powers?

"No, I think I roughly know." Alex smiled, "Justin, you don't have to hide it from me."

Justin stared at her, "Pfft! I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied, real badly.

"Justin, I know. You have Ma – " Before Alex could finish her sentence, her world blacked out.

* * *

**[A/N: I'm a big meanie! Big Big Meanie! I won't tell you what happened…Hehe! Why did she black out? Well, wait for my next chappie then! I'm mean, I know! XD Oh, and erm, sorry if I offended anyone by using a teensy bit of vulgarities. It's just a little! .]**

**P.S. I realize I've ended two chapters with black outs. LOL. Maybe it's more in suspense? I don't know, it just seems like a nice end. XD**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**jalex1 – Thanks for loving it! =) And yes, she's gonna like Justin! It's a JALEX! XD**

**tania - 1416 – (Chap 3 Rev.) I'll definitely continue! And thanks for finding it cool! XD And yeah, I loved making Justin so cool! =) (Chap 2 Rev.) Thanks for finding it great! And liking my story too! =) And I found great joy in making her new so called parents stupid! LOL! And……UPDATED! XD!**

**amuletangel – Updated! And thanks!**

***I just love answering reviews…=D***


	5. Home Sweet Home, NOT

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"– lex. Alex, wake up!" A voice called.

Justin?

_Alex….you cannot wake up until you hear me out…_

You! The voice again! Where are you? Who are you?

_That is not important. On condition that you lose your powers, there is no way you can reveal to Justin that you know about his powers, and if he is to reveal it to you, it is basic knowledge what would happen to him since you are not a wizard and you are not his relative… If you were to try to reveal to him that you know, worse things than fainting will happen…_

No! But I didn't agree to the terms! And…I want my powers back! I want my life back!

_Too late, Alex….You have no chance of turning back…_

What?! But you said that there was a way! You said it! So what is it?

_Goodbye, Alex._

What?! Wait! I –

"ALEX! Wake up!!!" Justin called.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and Justin heaved in a sigh of relief.

"What happened there? Why did you faint?" Justin asked.

"I…I don't know…" Alex said, looking down.

"So, what were you trying to say just now?" Justin asked, his face lighting up.

"Oh erm….nothing. Hey erm, your family still owns a sandwich shop, right?" Alex asked hopefully. She missed Theresa, Jerry and Max so much.

"Y – Yeah. Howd'you know?" Justin replied.

"I'm new, so basically, everyone informs me with stuff." Alex said smoothly.

Justin smiled, "Hey, since schools over, wanna come to our sandwich shop then?" Justin asked.

Alex smiled and nodded. Finally, she was going back home.

XxX

Alex pushed open the door to sandwich shop eagerly. She was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of sandwiches and the aura of a typical slow-going day.

"H – Home." Alex muttered.

Justin looked at her, "What?"

Alex was cut short in her thoughts.

"Nothing. I meant, it has this homely glow around it." Alex replied after some quick thinking.

Justin smiled and strutted confidently towards the counter.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad." He greeted to the two people standing at the counter. Theresa was cleaning the tip of a mustard bottle and Jerry, well, he was just wiping his shirt after his messy burger meal. Alex giggled, making Justin turn around and blush.

"I know, my dad's a little….you know." Justin mumbled sheepishly.

This time, Alex laughed out loud, "Nah, s'okay. I like funny dads."

This made Justin smile warmly. Alex never really been smiled at by Justin that way before, although she had seen him smile like that a lot of times to other girls like Miranda. And his smile made her feel warm inside. She liked it, but she didn't feel very comfortable feeling it because of her brother.

"Justin, who's this? She's really cute!" Theresa said out loud.

This made Alex smile and Justin say, "Mum!" and utter a few words.

"New girlfriend already, Justin? What happened to that GiGi girl?" Jerry asked while rubbing his tummy.

Alex eyed Justin. _They_ knew about GiGi? And what did he say about them going out? Didn't Justin say they were not?

Justin looked exhausted, "Dad, she is not my girlfriend! She's crazy! I told you to change our house phone number so she will stop calling and say she my girlfriend and invite you guys over for dinner and stuff, but _NO,_ you guys just _had_ to say she was okay! You don't know how crazy she is, she's just a faker."

Alex smiled widely, and added, "Yeah, a real Hoe too. All clingy and demanding. Oh, and let's not forget stupid."

Theresa and Jerry eyed Alex.

"It's true! And well, you guys wouldn't like it if you have a clingy crazy girl going around wearing skimpy clothes, going about lying and believing people when they say if she stares too hard, her eyes might fall out for your son's girlfriend now, would you?" Alex laughed at the last point.

Justin smiled, "Yeah…"

He was looking at Alex and smiling. He seemed proud….of something.

Theresa and Jerry looked at each other, thought for awhile, then Jerry nodded and said, "Ah well, makes sense."

Theresa just shrugged and added, "Anything's fine with me."

Justin smiled at the approvals and beckoned for Alex to follow him.

On their way up the stairs, Justin turned to Alex and said, "You're the first."

"First what?" Alex asked, busy looking at her phone, concentrating on the game she had started to play.

"Girl I met that speaks up for anything that she thinks is right." Justin replied and added, "You're also the first person ever to convince my parents that GiGi is crazy."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, well." Was all she said as she was too engrossed in her game.

When Justin reached out to open the door, another person had opened it, and she was not familiar. Not at all.

"Hey Justin!" She said cheerily, then looked at Alex and said disgustedly, "Who's _she_?"

"Hey, Felicia." Justin said, then turned to Alex, "Felicia, this is my new friend, Alex. Alex, meet my sister, Felicia."

* * *

**[A/N: OHMYGOSH!!! NEW SISTER!!! =D Heehee….It's a twist! Anyway, I'm like, SO sorry I delayed the posting of this!!! SORRY!!!!!]**

**Please Review!!! Luvv ya!**

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**FanficFemale – (You again! Thx!!=D)Really? You did? Thanks! And yeah, I'm making GiGi really stupid! XD Love the Jalex moments too. =) Anyway, about the Justin thing, well…just wait and see! [I'm a big meanie! XD]**

**Asherah4u – (You again too! Thx!!! =D) Thanks for loving it! =D And UPDATED!!! =) Sorry it took longer though…**

**tania – 1416 – (You again too! Thx!!! XD) Thanks for the loves and YES, JUSTIN IS COOL! XD And again, about the Justin thing? Well, wait and see….=P And why she blacked out? Well it's been revealed already! XD And the chappie is out!!! Of course Jalex is cool! =)**

**RedEyesGreenSkin – No, you're awesome! =) Anyways, I will definitely keep writing! You guys are my support! =)**

**The Little Lost Lamb – Direction? Hmm…never really thought of that! LOL! Anyway, thanks!**

**iheartdisney128 – Thanks! And UPDATED! =) I heart Disney too! =D**

****I just simply adore you guys!****


	6. All Troubles Start From Home

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Your what?!" Alex asked hysterically.

"Erm, sister? Why? Is it a sin back in your hometown for jocks to have sisters or something?" Justin joked.

Alex just stared at Felicia. She had long brown hair with a short fringe that swept to the left, accessorized with a cute white fluff artist-like hat, big midnight black eyes that seemed to shine, a sharp nose and shapely lips like Theresa. She was wearing a grey off-shoulder long sleeved blouse with long sleeves and was pretty figure hugging and a white bubble skirt. She also had on cute slipper like shoes with really sweet white ribbons. She was, even though Alex hated to admit it, really cute.

"No, no. It must be jocks having really really CUTE sisters that's a sin in her hometown!" Felicia piped in, complimenting herself almost directly.

After awhile of complicating thoughts, Alex finally managed to force out a, "Hi."

Felicia looked at Alex, then said with a huff, "Took you long!"

Suddenly from within Alex came a sudden fit of anger.

"Yeah, well. Even if the whole thing of 'jocks having really really cute sisters' was a sin in my hometown, you wouldn't be breaking the law. Nope, not one bit." Alex smiled innocently.

Felicia glared down at Alex while Alex just grinned in delight. Justin on the other hand, was laughing.

"I don't know about you two, but standing at the door way and talking? Not so much of an ideal chatting room." Justin joked, lifting a little of the tension between Alex and Felicia.

Alex laughed heartily, then said to Felicia with mock friendliness, "Would you get your unusually _HUGE_ body out of the way, _please_?"

As a response, Felicia glowered at Alex. Then, as if she'd gotten a brilliant plan, she stood straight, strutted proudly to Justin, then gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek before pushing Alex aside and smirking, walked down the flight of stairs.

All Alex could say in response to her action was a, "What the heck was that?"

Justin laughed at her reaction then said, "Nah, Felicia's never been social with my female friends."

Alex smiled. At least Justin was still there to liven things up.

"Then I'll be first again." Alex said suddenly, making Justin look at her, clearly puzzled.

Alex turned to Justin, laughed again then said, "What you said just now. Now, I'll be another first to make her warm up to me."

Justin's smile did something to Alex's chest, although she didn't know what exactly.

"Come on, I know the door way's nice and all, but trust me, the living room's way better." Justin laughed, leading Alex into his living room even though Alex actually knew it as well as he did.

Alex plopped onto the couch, just as though she was back – back to her old life.

Justin laughed at Alex's relaxed behavior.

"So… I guess I don't have a need to ask you to make yourself at home, huh?" Justin laughed good naturedly.

Alex looked up, blushed, then sat upright, "Sorry…Erm, I just… I don't know. Our – I mean, Your house just gives off too much of a homely feel."

This only served to make Justin laugh even harder, "No, it's alright. Chillax. You're really one of a kind."

Alex blushed awhile, but couldn't help laughing just seconds later.

"Look out Justin!" a voice from behind shouted.

A split second later, Justin yelled, "Ow!"

Alex turned and saw herself looking at another familiar face – Max.

"Oh, hey. You didn't tell me we had a guest!" Max said when he spotted Alex, "Did I disrupt you guys?"

"No, it's fine." Alex replied immediately, "Hey M – I mean, who's this, Justin?"

Alex tried to pretend as though she'd just met Justin. Which was hard, given that she'd known him for over a decade.

"Max." Max answered before Justin could reply, "Call me Maximillian."

Alex felt like bursting out with laughter, Max had been trying to get everyone to call him that but to no avail, "Nah, I think Max fits you better." She laughed.

Max sighed, before Justin coughed on purpose, drawing attention to himself. He bent down and picked up the football that Max had thrown to the back of his head just now.

"Catch." He said and expertly threw the football back to Max, who, on the other hand, could not catch it that expertly, to put it nicely.

"He's cute." Alex said when Max had ran back down the flight of stairs to catch the football he'd missed.

"Yeah, well. In the extremely blur way." Justin grinned, then he headed towards the counter of their kitchen.

"Soda? Juice? Frapp?" He asked, trying to sound like a waiter.

"Juice me." Alex laughed.

Justin nodded, then poured mixed fruit juice into two cups. And brought them to the table.

Alex laughed at the way he imitated how waiters always held their trays and placed the cups on the table.

Justin was a really funny guy. And not in the easily pranked way.

Wasn't this bittersweet.

Justin sat down beside her, then handed her a cup. Alex looked at the time then squealed, "Oh turn on the TV! My favorite show is on!"

Justin laughed then rummaged through around the sofa for the remote control. As he turned around while searching for it, Alex spotted the remote control behind him, and reached out for it while laughing. The minute she'd picked it up and was pulling back, Justin looked up, and their faces were only inches apart. Both of them paused. Alex was too shocked to move, but with her not moving, Justin couldn't move either as she was reaching over above him. Suddenly the door – which was half-open - slammed open.

"GET YOUR SLUTTY BODY OFF HIM YOU BITCH!"

Before either of them could react, Alex was jerked off her feet and slapped hard in the face by only one possible person.

Felicia.

* * *

**[A/N: Felicia's mean, huh? =P Oh yeah, hope you don't mind the language. It's only a little! And this Chapter's not so exciting, I know. Sorry. Oh, and I feel totally SORRY for the LONG LONG LONG (I would say it forever, but that'll waste time…LOL) WAIT!!!!]**

**Review, okay? Lots of love!**

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**iheartdisney128 – I updated! =P**

**FanficFemale – Felicia's definitely that type! Look at what happened! =P Oh and thanks for loving the twist, I felt so proud of it too! No need to wait, the next chapter's here! Even though it took very long… Sorry!**

**kaykay9896 – I feel flattered! To think I can make you like a jalex story even though you normally hate them! Thanks, and yeah, they're technically not related. Trust me, I know brother sister liking each other is a little, you know. =P No offence anyone! So yeah, I didn't make it so. They're not related! =)**

**tania-1416 – Really? You think so? Thanks! Thanks for the love, and bye! =3**

**Lchick354 – Aw, don't go nuts! I'll feel guilty! XD anyway, the next chappie's out! Enjoy!**

**MissShortySprout – Sorry it took long! Anyway, I tend to come up with weird names, I know. And the so-called "parents" are meant to be weird! Thanks for great-ing it!**

**Capri Sun Lover – Thanks for the love! And I updated! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Shealtiel – Yo! How strange is your strange? O.o Anyway, yeah, I know I don't write that well and such, but I really appreciate the critique and your enjoying it! I updated!**

**heartagrahms – UPDATED! XD**

**EO4EVER – Sorry for making you wait! And naw, I'm not so good. And I checked out your Jalex story, nice storyline! =)**

**Favored – Yeap, that's the point of twists! You aren't supposed to expect it! =P**

**Percabethrox17 – Thanks for the love! =)**

**Silverdust124 – Thanks for the love and I updated! =D**

**XXGD2gether4evaXX – I did update! XD**

**SYCHOWEIRDONUTCASE – Thanks for the love and yes, I've updated! =)**

**DmslilAngel103 – Thanks for the love! And I've updated, no worries! Although it took me long…Sorries!**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope – You weren't supposed to expect it! =P Anyway, about what you said…well, you'll just have to find out! =P**

**Greeneve1988 – Oh My God! I've never been so flattered! That is SO sweet! And yes, no worries, I updated! And since you have an account, why not write a jalex story? =)**

**ODi3 – Heehee, I updated! =)**

****I love you guys! Oh and yeah, if you guys have any ideas for stories you might like to read, please do a request! =)****


	7. There's A New Wizard In Town

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What were you intending to do, you slut!" Felicia demanded, except she didn't say "slut" if you get what I mean.

"Fel, it isn't what you think!" Justin tried to explain.

"Shut up! She probably contaminated your mind already!" Felicia shrieked hysterically.

"You shut up! What "contaminated"? What "Slut"? I have a name, I'm _Alex_ for Christ's Sake! And by the looks of it, the more vulgar and "contaminated" one is you! Thinking about something else when you see a situation, scolding me the unthinkable without even hearing me or your "beloved" Justin out!" Alex flamed, anger getting the better of her.

Felicia took out a penknife from her pocket, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Justin! You're siding her? Why aren't you saying anything? Justin!" Felicia cried.

"No, Felicia, Calm down. Throw aside your knife, you will be in a hell lot of trouble if you slash Ale-"

"Slash me if you dare! Slash me! We'll see who gets hurt in the long-run then!" Alex dared.

Upon hearing that, Felicia broke down and collapsed to her knees.

What came next was unexpected.

As Alex and Justin relaxed a little, Felicia held up her knife and slashed her wrists.

"FELICIA! What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it!" Justin yelled.

"You hate me don't you? You hate me! What's the use of stopping and surviving if you hate me?" Felicia sobbed and yelled.

Justin dashed forward and took hold of Felicia's wrists.

"Stop it Felicia! This is getting us nowhere!" Justin shouted.

"Us?" Felicia finally smiled, "You said 'us'! I knew you loved me best!"

Felicia's bleeding wrist and the one holding her penknife went around Justin's neck and she hugged him tightly.

Then as Justin comforted her, Felicia's penknife literally flew out of her hand and straight towards Alex.

"Shit!" Alex cried and ducked, seconds before the penknife flew inches above her head.

Alex turned as she saw the knife come back like a boomerang towards her again, she ducked and watched as the penknife landing calmly back in Felicia's palm. Alex watched in horror as Felicia grinned and mouthed the words, "I win."

There was no way that was ordinary. And there was only one reason to explain it and it was the reason she dreaded.

Felicia was a Wizard. And definitely not a good one.

XxX

Alex was walking home alone. Justin had apologized and asked her to go home herself as he tended to Felicia's wounds. Alex was angry. Really angry. Furious, maybe. That Felicia did not seem like one to trifle with, but what made Alex angry was that Felicia had taken her place. Completely. She had her powers, she had her place in the family.

She had her brother.

Alex thought about what happened before. The scene of the flying penknife and Felicia mouthing the words "I win." With a cat-like grin flashed through her mind.

"I don't want this. I don't want it at all. Why can't I have my life back?" Alex shouted into the pitch black of the night.

_Alex….Alex…_

Alex gasped.

"You! You're back!"

_Alex…Alex…_

"You voice! Tell me! Tell me how to get my life back! Tell me!" Alex shrieked.

_Alex…_ the voice breathed, _Alex….. I sense curiosity….I sense insecurity……I'm here to answer. And answer I will, but comply I will not._

"Tell me how to get my life back! I want my life back!"

_Hold on…_

The voice breathed. Suddenly, the world turned red. Everything stood still in motion. The crow that was squawking on the street lamp stopped and sat frozen.

Alex looked around wide-eyed and breathed in slowly.

"What. Just. Happened."

_Time must be still for moments to last longer…_

"My life….My life….How do I get back my life?" Alex got over her surprise and snapped back to the topic.

_You fight for it._

Alex was getting annoyed. She hated the riddles the voice kept talking in. "How?"

_That is something that someone you will encounter will tell you. Whether that person wants to or not…_

"Who? Be specific!" Alex almost screamed. But her voice was getting hoarse.

_That, will be up to you. Who do you want it to be? Who do you not?_

"What?" Alex replied incredulously. "That's what you're going to tell me? Then what if I want it to be you? Tell me!"

_That, can be possible. But it will be very unlikely. I am, very cautious…_

"What? What do you mean by that? Then….Who? Tell me! Tell me exactly how to get my life back!"

_I have replied that question._

Alex was fuming. This voice! This voice! It was as though all it said were redundant!

_If you are to repeat the same question over and over…then I have no more to do with you….for now._

"Huh? W-Wait! Who…..what exactly is Felicia? Why has she taken my place?" Alex blurted out.

_Ahh…Felicia is but an existence. One that might be important to you in the near future. And yet, while I say that, she is more than a mere existence…_

"You mean, she's also a wizard. I know that." Alex replied with disgust.

_More than that, Alex. More than that than you will ever know… Dear, dear Felicia…_

The voice laughed eerily.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked immediately. She was getting paranoid. What did it mean by Felicia was more than just a wizard or an existence? And why did it just call her "Dear"?

_Oh, you will find out, Alex. You will…whether soon or later._

"Just tell me! I need to know!"

_I will not comply. Goodbye, Alex. You need your time._

"Wait! I need to know!" Alex called desperately.

But the voice was gone. Time started moving and the crow continued it's squawking. Everything continued as though nothing had happened. Which was, kind of true.

To them, that is.

To Alex? Well, A planet of things have happened.

* * *

**[A/N: OH MY GOD. I am eternally sorry. Really. I guess, my computer kinda broke down, so I sent it for repair and sort of forgot about Fanfic. Ohmygod, I'm SO SORRY! I'm just SO ETERNALLY grateful that you guys are still supporting me. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE MAD. And if I could continue saying this forever, I would. But I swear, I'll try to update more already! P.S. I know this chapter didn't live up to expectations, but please don't stop supporting me! ]**

**I know you guys are mad, but review okay? **

**Love the Reviews:**

**tania-1416 – LOL, thanks for being excited. And yeah, Felicia is really unlikeable, huh? XD Why you ask? Well, you just have to wait and see! I guess? XD Thanks for the like! And Sorry for updating so late! **

**FanficFemale – Well, I can't reveal much to you, so you just have to wait and see! Although, I know you guys have probably had enough of waiting, but I'm truly terribly sorry! And yeah, I'm happy Alex saw Max too. XD**

**DmslilAngel103 – Haha, yeah, she probably will be! And you've got the next chapter! And the next one will be out soon! I hope. ._. Sorry!**

**iheartdisney128 – Haha, that's the point for Felicia I guess! Someone's gotta play the baddie! XD Sorry for the eternal wait!**

**SweetCandies – LOL. Ah well. She doesn't seem like the polite type either! Sorry for the due by a hundred days chapter! **

**Shealtiel – Haha, thanks? XD But Jalex moments are awesome! XD Thanks for the compliment, I'll try to improve again! ^^ Sorry for the very late update. **

**ODi3 – LOL. Thank you! I'll try! Sorry for being so late!**

**Greeneve1988 – Hahas, Sorry for the super late update! And you should try writing! I'll support ya! XD**

**Princessakarlita411 – What do you mean by what did she mean? O.o LOL**

**bloodlustphyco – XD! Thanks for being hooked on! Don't unhook yourself because I'm super late! **

**stevielicious – Thank you! Omg, you sure it's the best? Thankyou!**

**CookieDoughIcecream1 – Thankyou! Like I mentioned to stevielicious, are you sure it's the best? Omg, thanks! And yeah, I don't like the rushy Jalex stories either. **

**Fuck0Haters – Hmmm, not exactly. Incestuous is not really the best word to describe them? You'll see as time goes on. XP**

**Yoshion7 – No! I didn't! I just…forgot? SORRY! I feel awful, making all of you wait. **

****Thanks you guys! I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME! I feel really bad making all of you wait like that… Don't hate me! !****


	8. Some Things Don't Change

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The very next day…

"Hey Alex! Alex!" Justin shouted, trying to catch up with Alex.

Alex turned around, dressed in a long sleeved grey turtleneck and a long white vest matched with black skinny jeans and high tops.

"What." She muttered in reply.

She was still mad at Justin, she just could not help it. He ditched her for Felicia (at least that was what it was like to her.) and she was not too pleased with that. That seemed to be the only reason why she was angry at him, it was probably the only reason there was too, but somehow Alex was angry at Justin even more than what he deserved. Somehow, she was blaming him for everything that had happened. Even those he wasn't even responsible for.

"Look, Alex, I said I'm sorry. Felicia was hurt, you were fine. It was the best option at that time!" Justin explained.

"Yeah, but she could've just used her Ma- I mean, her mummy to do first aid for her! She's such a baby!" Alex retorted. Childishly, she knew that, but she was angry. And this whole "change of life" thing was too much for a 16 year old to handle!

"Alex, you're being unreasonable. I barely even know you for a week and you're expecting me to put you before my family?" Justin replied, in between calm intakes of breath.

Alex felt like crying. She almost forgot. How could she forget? _MY family._ Justin's family. Not hers. _Barely even know you for a week._ Right. Because only she remembered the real past 16 years of her life. Why? She didn't ask for this. She never wanted this.

So why was it like this?

"Justin, you won't understand. You'll never understand." Alex muttered, then walked away.

Justin, who had been bracing himself for a tongue lashing from Alex, just stood there dumbfounded.

XxX

"Hey Zena!" A cheery voice called.

"Alex." Alex corrected instinctively.

Then she recognized the voice. She almost shrieked with joy. It was Harper. The only person she was willing to see now.

"Harper!" Alex cried, before putting her hands around Harper and pulling her in for a bear hug.

An awkward Harper pulled away and asked with concern, "Alex? You okay? Because, you know, if you're not, I have a -"

"A bag of medicine? Smelling salts? Oh, Harper! At least you didn't change!" Alex cried again, hugging Harper once more in a tighter embrace.

"Umm….Alex? I only know you for one day. How can I change overnight? Unless of course, we were best friends in our past life, then maybe I could've changed drastically, like I could have been a man or a cat, or oh! A fruit! I'll like a watermelon! But then again, how can that be possi- "

"Oh, Harper!" Alex burst out laughing while tears welled up in her eyes.

Harper looked at her awkwardly, then smiled her trademark smile and shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I always make the weirdest friends. Oh, you HAVE to know this, Alex, there this one time, in grade school, I had this most silly friend! Her name was -"

As Harper rattled on into one of her grade school stories, Alex smiled. At least Harper hasn't changed. She was glad for that. She didn't know what she'll do if she didn't even have Harper.

Suddenly, a little boy on a skateboard wheeled to a stop right in front of her.

"You. Zena Lancolt? Codename Alex?" The boy said in a hushed tone, as though he was passing on some top secret file to Alex.

Wait a minute. Alex recognized that voice…

Max!

"Max?" Alex asked incredulously.

"How did you know? Did the 'others' tell you? Damn, they're onto me!" Max shouted in reply. He tossed a letter to Alex and said in his hushed tone again, "Agent 1, the big boss, asked me to give this to you. He gave me five bucks and I get a chance to test out my spy skills, so I took it. He said a lot more buncha stuff he wanted me to say, but I spaced out and forgot. Now, I need to run from the enemies. G'day Ladies, catcha later. "

Alex laughed. Typical of Max. At least another person didn't change. Tears welled up in her eyes for the third time that day. Things weren't THAT different. At least Harper and Max could pull her through the day.

"What is it?" Harper's shrill voice broke her thoughts.

"I don't know. Who the hell's 'Agent 1 the big boss' anyway?" Alex replied, using a mocking tone on the words "Agent 1 the big boss".

"Justin." Harper replied casually.

"And how do you know?" Alex eyed Harper.

"I haven't been stalking Justin!" Harper cried, her eyes wide open in feign innocence.

Alex laughed, "Whatever."

She open the letter and unfolded it.

"So… since when were you and Justin so close anyway?" Harper asked. Although Harper had asked this casually, Alex knew it meant a lot to her.

Alex grinned. "Oh, he showed me around the school, his house…"

"HIS HOUSE?" Harper shrieked, "You broke the girl code!"

Alex laughed, "Don't worry Harper! I don't like him that way! In fact, I'll put in a few good words for you!"

Harper looked hopeful, "Really? Oh, Alex, you're the best!"

Alex nodded happily. Harper was really still Harper.

At least not all things changed.

Yet.

* * *

**[A/N: Aha! I'm fast in updating this time! Woohoo! This chapter didn't really focus on Justin, but more of Harper and Alex's relationship. More deep towards Alex's feelings. I guess? At least I hoped it did that. Sorry if I disappointed you Jalex Moments Fans! There'll be Jalex moments in the next chapter! I swear! For now, live with the funny Harper and Alex BFF moments! XD]**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**ODi3 – No, nothing happened to me! I'm alive and healthy! XD And you're welcome! LOL about the Felicia comment. Hahaha. I took only one day to update this time! :D**

**Princesakarlita411 – LOL, yeah. She's meant to be. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Greeneve1988 – You're welcome! Haha, she might just be crazy. XD I didn't take long for the next update! XD**

**FanficFemale – Haha. Felicia's meant to make your blood boil. XD Probably she angered you even more than the voice did Alex. LOL. Who or what she is, you'll see soon enough.**

**iloveme5895 – haha. Thanks! Now you've got more! XD**

****Love you all! Please enjoy this chapter and review it again!^^****


	9. Oops, I Said The Wrong Thing Again

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Alex sighed and massaged her temples.

Justin…Justin…He doesn't get it does he?

Alex looked back at the letter from Justin in her hands. Saying such things without knowing the situation…

_Alex,_

_I don't exactly know what happened. But I'm always there if you want to tell me. If you don't, don't sweat it, because there are many things you don't know about me that I can't tell you too. But… What I really want to tell you before anything is that I can't put a person I've just known before my family. No matter how attracted I am to her or how well we get along._

Alex had smiled at that sentence.

_You have to understand this. I don't want to be left at the front entrance of our school because you walked out on me in an angry fit again. Not trying to be offensive here. But things about Felicia… She's a little emotionally unstable. It's been that way since young, and yes, I do know about her brother complex on me. But I can't push her away. She is, after all, my sister._

_Alex, I've thought about it the whole day. I don't know anything about you. Except your name, your straightforwardness and maybe a little more like your age. I hardly even know where you live. Around Waverly Place, that's probably about as much as I could deduce. And yet, you know so much about me. My family business, where I stay, you've even met my family! And you knew that all before I told you. Alex, are you trying to hide something? Is there something you don't want me to know? Because, Alex, I don't care what it is, I believe I've known worse. Tell me, okay? I swear I won't freak out. I really don't like having things being kept from me._

_Don't be afraid of me, Alex. Because if you're afraid of me now, maybe someday when I'm ready to tell you my secret, I know you'll be even more scared of me than ever. I may have just known you, and while I still can't put you before my family, I already don't think I want to lose you. Not a friend like you._

_You can tell me anything, okay?_

_Justin_

Alex sighed. Fancy asking her to tell him about herself when he wouldn't even confide in her his secret. _She is, after all, my sister. _Alex scoffed. _I was your sister, and you weren't that worried about me._ Alex felt annoyed. What did Felicia do to have so much attention? She probably had lots of pleasant attention from Jerry and Theresa too. Pleasant in a sense that their attention was not because they were worried she would do something bad. _. I don't know anything about you. _Alex didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He _did _know about her. In fact, he knew everything about her. It's just that he couldn't remember. And he wouldn't. Ever.

"It's funny." Alex choked through her tears, "How when I was young I used to think that if I ever was the only person in the world to know something that I can't tell anyone, it would be so…so…." Alex coughed, "cool. But now, when it's actually happening…it just….it just…."

Hurt.

There was a knock on her door. Alex wiped away her tears immediately.

"Who are you?" Alex shouted.

"Zena honey? You in there? Unlock the door this instant and come down for dinner! I've been calling you for ages already!" The shrill voice of Tracy shouted through the thin door of Alex's bedroom.

"Go away." Alex muttered rather loudly. She wasn't in the mood for the happiness and peppiness of the Lancolt household.

"Zena…" Tracy sighed, then persisted, "You have to come down. You have a guest."

Alex almost laughed. "Tracy, I won't believe that."

"That's mother to you, Missy! And if you really don't believe me, I can call your guest to come up. But once I prove that you do have a guest, you must come down!" Tracy insisted.

"Fine! Fine! Just go away!" Alex shouted back. Anything to get her away.

"You better keep your promise young lady." Tracy huffed, before walking down the stairs to the living room.

"Like, anyone would know where I live." Alex scoffed.

There was a knock on the door again.

Alex almost burst out laughing, it was probably Tracy coming up embarrassedly telling her that her "guest" had left.

It sure wasn't that.

"Alex, it's me. Justin."

Alex sat there, frozen. Say what?

She regained her composure, then opened her room door. Indeed, Justin was standing there, staring at the floor, his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Why are you here? Wait, how do you even KNOW where I live?" Alex interrogated, without even letting Justin in first.

Justin looked at her straight in the eye, his expression intense, "I thought my letter would require some explaining. And well…" His gaze slid back down to the floor, "I got your address from…some source." He sounded unsure of the answer himself.

He still was a really REALLY bad liar.

Alex softened, "Let's talk inside."

She turned around and allowed him into her room, where he settled down on her desk chair. Alex plopped herself on the corner of her bed.

"What explaining do you want to do?" She asked, rather straightforwardly.

"Whatever you thought needed explaining." Justin replied awkwardly after being taken aback by that question. Apparently, this wasn't the path he had expected the conversation would go.

"Everything then," Alex replied, she knew she was making things difficult for him, she wanted to, "Starting from the first paragraph. In case you forgot what you wrote, take it." She handed him his letter which she had placed on her bedside table.

Justin shook his head, "I know what I wrote."

"Then start explaining." She answered coldly. She knew she wasn't being fair to him. But she couldn't be nice to him either.

"Alex… Can you stop being like this?" Justin looked up from the floor that he had been staring at. Now his piercing dark brown eyes were looking directly into hers, with a pleading look that Alex knew she wouldn't be able to take.

It was her turn to stare at the floor. "No. Not until you explain everything. I really don't understand everything, Justin." She forced her gaze back up to his eyes and challenged him with it.

"Fine…" Justin sighed.

"First paragraph," He started, but before he could continue, Alex interrupted.

"What is it you said you couldn't tell me?" she asked. She wanted to know if he trusted her.

Justin looked up in alarm. "It's better you don't know Alex."

"Why?" Alex burst, "It's just a dumb hereditary thing! It's something that won't harm me! So why can't you tell me!"

Everything was out before Alex could stop it.

How she wish she had Magic to turn back time.

* * *

**[A/N: OMG! SHE TOLD JUSTIN! AS IN, SHE INDIRECTLY REVEALED THAT SHE KNEW WHAT IT WAS! Nooooo! What will happen?]**

**Review plzzzzz**

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**FanficFemale – Haha! And the letter is revealed! XD**

**tania-1416 – Yeapp, you have to wait! What's going on between them? Well, you have to wait too!**

**Not Just A Nerd – Haha ^^ thanks for the love!**

**ODi3 – LOL. Thanks for the encouragement! (:**

**pinkspankies' – Oh wow! Thanks for the love! XD Will update!**

**DmslilAngel103 – Yeapp, I did! XD Thanks for the happiness, it's contagious! :D Haha, felicia's meant to be a meanie. LOL.**

****It's you guys that supported me to push myself to remember to update. (:****


	10. Whatever Happens Includes Death?

**This Is What Makes Me Special**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

**Warning: **Please do not copy. Thanks!

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

To say Justin looked taken aback would be a major understatement.

He stared disbelievingly at the silently cursing Alex.

"You…Do you know?" he managed to force out.

And again, to say Alex looked like she wanted to floor to swallow her up there and then would be yet another major understatement.

Where was the easy way out? Where was the 'promised' blacking out? Oh, how Alex wished it would happen now!

Since nothing seemed to be happening, Alex tried to improvise, "I…I d-don't know what you're talking about, J-Justin."

_Way to improvise, _Alex thought to herself, swearing at her stupidity. Where did her wit go? Just when she needed it!

"You know. Alex, you just mentioned-"

"Shut up shut up!" Alex shouted. Enough of this.

She looked frantically around the room, "Stupid voice! You said I would black out! You said it! And now when I need it the most, where is it? Was that a lie, just a game? Just to prevent me from revealing? Has all this just been part of your sick games? Show yourself! I'm sick of this! Sick of this all!"

"Alex! Who are you talking to?" Justin interrupted.

"Shut up!" Alex shouted. Where was the voice?

"ALEX! I will not shut up! I need to know! You know what's going on, don't you? You know something about me that I didn't tell you. That nobody else knows! What is going on?" Justin shouted.

Alex broke down and cried, "I don't know. I don't know, Justin. Stop talking. I…I need some silence. I need to be left alone."

Justin hesitated, then stood up. "Alright. Alright, I'll go. But this matter…You'll have to tell me soon."

Alex sobbed, "But not now."

Justin smiled understandingly and nodded, "Not now. Whenever you're ready Alex, I'll always be here."

And with that, Justin turned to go. Just as he was about to reach out for the doorknob, Alex whispered, loud enough for Justin to hear though, "Justin?"

Justin turned around, surprised, "Yeah?"

"Do you promise? To be always be here." Alex looked up with a tear stricken face.

Justin smiled assuringly. "I promise. I'll always, always be here."

"No matter what?"

Justin laughed softly, "Yes, Alex. No matter what. Whatever happens to you or me. I'll always be here."

Alex sniffed, "Okay."

And with that, Justin left.

xoxo

Alex sat there for three more hours before the voice, what she wanted to hear before but dreaded now, came back.

_Alex._

Alex gasped.

"Where were you just now? Why didn't you come?"

_That was a test Alex. And you failed._

"A test? So it was just all a game! Well, I'm sick of it!"

_Alex, you don't get it do you? You're not supposed to reveal anything, and yet you did. Do you see the dire consequences?_

"Nobody asked you to test me!" Alex retorted.

The voice sighed. _Alex, Justin might die._

Alex wasn't sure she heard the voice right, "W-What?" She was sure it hadn't just said Justin would die. But it did.

_Justin might die. He might die if you tell him everything. And you….you will vanish._

"But….why?" Alex cried. This couldn't be happening.

_That is a decision out of my reach._

"What do you mean by that?"

The voice was no longer there.

"Ugh!" Alex shouted, then punched her bed in fury.

She felt so lost. So helpless. She was in a dire situation. And now Justin has been pulled in. All because of her.

All this because of her.

Because she never appreciated what she had. Not until she lost it. And now she was going to lose a lot more.

Too much more.

And there was nothing she could do, absolutely nothing.

Nothing to hold onto for hope.

Nothing.

She felt empty.

It was empty.

Alex looked around the room. This wasn't where she was used to.

This wasn't where she was supposed to be.

She needed to go to where she supposed to be.

And she knew where it was.

Exactly where it was.

xoxo

It was dark out at Waverly Place. But even so, Alex knew the way to where she was headed.

Home.

To be exact, her room.

Within minutes, Alex found herself at the familiar doorstep of her home. Of course she knew she couldn't just walk into the house. She would look like a lunatic. Even more like a lunatic to Justin, if that was even possible.

She looked around. Searching for inspiration to make up an excuse to go in. Then she looked up and spotted her bedroom window. It was open. Good. This made everything easier.

Groaning silently while pulling herself up using the morning glory on the brick wall of her house, Alex made her way up the wall pretty quickly. She was just about to reach the windowsill when a unfeeling, cold voice stopped her in her tracks.

"First you steal Justin, now you're breaking into my house? I knew you were trouble for me the minute I saw you all over Justin."

Before Alex could react, she was yanked off the wall and forcibly nailed down on the ground by an unseen force only to look up at smirking face with cold brown eyes.

Who else could it have been?

Felicia.

**[A/N: Wheee! Did you like this chapter? This one took a little longer to publish. Please enjoy it!]**

**Your review will be very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**Baku babe – Haha! Well, now you know what happened! :D**

**FanficFemale – She sure does! LOL Sorry, Justin's secret won't be revealed just yet. ;D**

**DmslilAngel103 – Yeah! Another update! XD And Yeah, Alex not again! LOL**

**Not Just a Nerd – Yeah, thank goodness. Haha! Hmm? How I shaped this chapter? Never really thought of that. But thanks! :D**

**Myesha-Portlyn – Updated! :D**

**ODi3 – Haha, yeah! And I updated! I will keep going! Go me go me! XD**

**Greeneve1988 – Awww, s'okay. I appreciate the thought! :D Thanks for the love and I will continue! ^^**

**The-Dark-Love-Writer – Thanks for the like! And as for Harper, well, we just have to see, don't we? ;D**

**tania-1416 – Yeapp, she did it again! Felicia's not meant to like, well I guess? XD And I updated!**

**dimkasgirl07 – Really? Awww, Thank you! And I updated! ^^**

**iheartdisney128 – Yeah she did! Haha. And I updated! :D**

****I really really love you guys~****


End file.
